


Demonology

by NightWytch



Series: Demonology [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben has a history, Bens smitten from the start, Demonic Possession, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Ghost Hunting, Ghosts, I See Dead People, Mediums, Obi-wan just wants Rey to be safe, Possession, Rey stop being stubborn, Spirits, but with ghosts, finn just wants to help, horror story, title may change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24493087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWytch/pseuds/NightWytch
Summary: Rey sees dead people. She has lived with them since she was born. Embracing her abilities she uses them to help those who come to her. Living or Dead.When she receives a new case involving possession she realizes she's in over her head and goes looking for advice from famed para-psychologist and infamous demonologist Professor Ben Solo, not knowing that in doing so would set her life, and his, down a whole new path, one full of danger and darkness.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Demonology [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769488
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome, welcome. This is my first work in...so many years. I hope you enjoy it.

She'd heard of him through the grapevine. Whispers on lips that no longer moved. Colorless and stiff as they leaned close in her sleep. More familiar to her than her own mothers'.

Rey was no stranger to the words of the dead. In a life where nothing stayed the same, they were her comfort and constant companions. Secret wishes and please for help were what she was used to. And when that changed, Rey took notice.

She closed the door to her old red mustang while looking around the campus of Chandrilla University with great interest. It was far different than her own home a few states over, fall felt like fall here, reminding her of Thanksgiving specials on t.v. The old neogothic architecture spoke to her and she couldn't help but smile a little. A bell rang in the distance jarring her out of her distraction and she set off across the common green towards a large building with a bell ringing on top.

_I'm so tired_

_Why do I even try?_

_What happened? We were so happy!_

Rey took a deep breath and kept her eyes focused forward, refusing to be drawn in by the voices of those who linger. There was nothing she could do for them right now. They were so faint that they would pass on, on their own. Well, that last one might be a problem in a couple of years but Rey could go track her down later. Right now, she had a mission. She triple-checked her bag, making sure she still had the folder she needed.

Walking down the halls of the university she stopped a passing student and asked to be directed to Professor Solo.

“His office is right over there,” he pointed down the hall, “But he's got a lecture right now so he won't be back for another couple hours.”

“Oh,” she replied, “And where would that be?”

She thanked him for his help and followed his directions up two floors and down another hallway, walking as quickly and quietly as her heeled ankle boots would allow her. She eased the door to the lecture room slightly, peeking in and almost sighing with relief to see she's at the top and back of the room and wouldn't be interrupting.

Slipping into the room Rey sat quickly in the first empty seat she found and settled in to listen and observe. It seemed to be a lecture on King Solomon's seals. As fascinating as this would be, it was not what Rey was here for. Instead, her attention was solely on the man giving the lecture.

Professor Ben C. Solo was, to put it lightly, a mountain of a man. Over six feet in height and broad in the shoulder, there really wasn't any other way to describe him. Dark hair reached his shoulders and a long nose made his looks a little unconventional but not unappealing. His lecture is certainly full of students hanging off his every word and a good proportion of those were women, but for all she knew that could be because he was a very good teacher. “Demons and the Impact on Todays Society” could be an interesting enough draw for students looking to fill a missing arts credit but to her, it seemed a little obscure to those without any real interest in the subject.

_You need an anchor Rey_

Old Man Kenobi had been around the longest for Rey. An old man who lived next door and befriended her when she was 8. He had died only a few months after she met him, but he chose to stick around and offer advice now and then, much like how he did when she was young and just realizing the extent of her abilities. He was the only other person she had met at the time who could see what she did. To hear his voice now, Rey couldn't make much sense of it. But then again Old Man Kenobi liked to speak in riddles and she contented herself with the knowledge she would figure it out eventually.

Time passed and Rey found herself sucked into the lecture by the deep tones of Professor Solos' voice, speculating if this is what it was like to go to university and if she had been a normal student, would she have ever crossed paths with a man like Professor Solo. Before she knew it, the class was over and the students were standing up and chatting with each other while they put their notes away.

Professor Solo was speaking to a gaggle of students surrounding his desk and Rey realized with a smirk that her first impression was correct, as they usually were, and many of the female students were attending for reasons other than their education. She waited until he had shooed them all away before standing from her seat and making her way down the steps towards him.

“Professor Solo,” she called out. He glanced up from packing up his books. He seemed to pause, taking in her long plaid skirt and turtleneck sweater before going back to put his belongings away.

“Office hours are between 4-7 Wednesdays and Fridays,” he said, standing and slinging his bag over his shoulder. “You're new, stop by then and I will email you the syllabus and books you will need to catch up.”

“I'm not a student Professor Solo,” Rey said with an amused smile, “I'm here for your professional opinion.” He frowned at her, clearly not expecting that.

“What makes you think I can help you?” he asked with his arms crossed.

“Would you believe Google told me you are the foremost expert on occult possession, para-psychology, and Demonology? Your articles on the subjects are critically acclaimed by folklorists and historians alike. Even the Vatican has given your work their seal of approval.”

“You do your research,” he nodded, “should I be worried?”

“Not from me,” Rey replied.

Professor Solo studied her for a moment before letting out a big sigh. The door to the right opened and a student walked in, glancing at them with confusion. Rey smiled at her and turned back to Professor Solo.

“The next class is starting, let's continue this conversation in my office Miss...” he trailed off.

“Rey, Rey Nima.” she held out her hand which he took, shooting sparks up her arm. She gave his hand an involuntary squeeze before letting go.

“Miss Nima, please, this way.” He led her out the door and towards his office.

===

Ben closed the door behind the woman and she sat in the chair across from his desk.

“What can I help you with Miss Nima?” he asked, taking his seat at his desk. She smiled at him once again, making him swallow, then reached into her bag. It was not often he was approached in this manner. Normally it was journalists or wannabe demonologists' asking for advice on ghost hunting. Which he always gave his fullest attention and honest advice. In his experience, ghosts were nothing to take lightly and he would be damned if he sent young students into potentially dangerous situations unprepared. It was rare he was presented with what Miss Nima handed him. A folder he flipped open to reveal photographs of a smiling young woman around his students' age and a house that looked like it belonged in a heritage magazine.

Behind them was a smaller photograph that was much older. A locket on a long chain around the neck of an old woman who looked to be from the late 1800's closer to the turn of the century. He placed the modern pictures down and focused on the old image.

“My client bought that locket from the great-great-granddaughter of the woman in that photograph. Since then there have been strange occurrences in her house, and her daughter, Rose, has been acting ...different, as well as talking about strange sounds at night and shadows moving out of the corner of her eyes.”

“Different how?” Ben interrupted.

“She's become uncommunicative, not speaking to anyone who can be seen, barely eating, staring off into the distance.”

“You suspect she's become influenced?” Ben asked and Miss Nima nodded.

“At the very least, I'm worried it could be more though...” she trailed off and her features became troubled. She bit her lip lightly and her hazel gaze became distant. Ben didn't like that look on her. If he could choose, he would have her smile like before all the time.

“Whats makes you say that?” he prodded, making his voice deliberately soft. He saw her hesitate before answering.

“Call it a hunch,” she replied. “I've been doing this for a while Professor Solo, and I found that trusting my instinct is usually the best way to go.”

She was lying, and Ben didn't need his doctorate in psychology to know that.

“My main reason for coming to you is the locket.” Miss Nima continued, clearly changing the subject. She reached forward and pulled another photo out and gave it to him. It was a newer photo and was a close-up shot of the locket front and back. It was the latter that grabbed his attention. A large, intricate symbol was etched into the back of the silver casing.“I've done my research but I can't find anything like it.”

“This isn't something you'll be able to find in your local library,” Ben explained bringing the image closer to pick out the lines. “This isn't a recent etching, the lines are too worn but it's not original to the locket.”

“You can tell that?” Miss Nima asked with a hint of skepticism. Ben fought down a flush from spreading up his neck.

“Not exactly,” he conceded, “But from the age of this piece of jewelry, I find it unlikely someone would buy it with such an addition during an age of puritanism.”

“Fair point,” Miss Nima agreed with yet another smile and Ben found himself frantically wanting to keep it there.

“I'm not familiar with this symbol, I'll have to research it before I can tell you anything,” He said.

“I thought so,” Miss Nima replied, standing from his desk, she once again reached into her bag and pulled out a card, handing it to him. “This is my cellphone number, you can reach me here or leave a message if I'm busy.” Ben stood up quickly and took the card, he escorted her to his office door and opened it.

Letting her out into the hall he turned to her, “I should have some results in a few days,” he told her but trailed off when he saw she wasn't looking at him, but over his shoulder, her face curiously pale. He checked behind him and saw no one behind him, “Miss Nima?” She seemed to come back to herself and focused on his face.

“Yes! I look forward to hearing from you Professor,” she said, her voice a little shaky. She gave him one last smile that didn't quite make it before looking once more over his shoulder and quickly walking away.

Ben watched her until she was out of sight. Looking down at her card he read,

**Rey Nima Paranormal Investigations and Spiritual Medium**

Underneath were her phone number and email.

“A medium,” he muttered, once again looking behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains significant discussions around a suicide. If this, for any reason, is not something you wish to read I suggest you skip the majority of the chapter to near the bottom until you reach the line, "So you're the real deal,"  
> The suicide has no impact on the story but was written as a way to demonstrate Reys' abilities.

Rey left Professor Solo before saying anything she might regret. She hated to leave on such a rushed note, but she had to get away. The sight of a hanged corpse over Professor Solos' shoulder, pale feet dangling by his head, rope creaking ominously, wouldn't leave her for a while.

It wasn't where the poor girl had died, but she chose to manifest where she could be seen. Meaning the ghosts of this university are already aware shes here. That was fast. She double-checked her mental barriers and winced, seeing she had let them slip while speaking with the professor.

_We were so happy..._

It seemed Rey wouldn't be able to put off speaking to the spirit until later. With a sigh, she changed course and began walking towards the campus library.

'At least I'll have something to do while I wait.'  
===  
In fact, it only took Professor Solo three days to reach out to her. Which was quite fast in her books but then again, he had resources she could only dream of. The hanged girl spirit was being stubborn, not surprising for a suicide, but Rey felt she was making progress. The only ones who were more attached to life were those who were murdered or those who didn't know they were dead. Thank God she wasn't one of those. But still, Rey was emotionally exhausted by the girl, her heart breaking as it always did.

Rey usually felt tired after speaking with a spirit for too long. The more emotional the spirit, the more it took out of her. Old Man Kenobi was once again going on and on about finding an anchor and how it will ground her and help prevent spirits from feeding on her emotions. If Rey knew what an anchor was, or where she could find one, she would in a heartbeat. But as usual, the old man wasn't all that forthcoming to direct questions. Rey was beginning to wonder if he had a choice in being so cryptic or if he enjoyed driving her insane.

Today she wore her hair down and sunglasses to hide the dark circles around her eyes and the faint marks along her neck. Hangings and strangulation were never pleasant. The bell above the main lecture building rang the hour against a steel grey sky and Rey, tightening the shawl around her shoulders to hold off the chill crawling up her spine, made her way to Professor Solos office, now late to their meeting.

_We weren't happy, were we?_

Rey stopped in the middle of the hallway and closed her eyes.

“No my love, I'm so sorry,” she said, turning around and facing the spirit behind her. The womans' skin was that special shade of white only the restless dead had, with dark, inky spider veins running under it. Eyes bloodshot and sunken into her skull. Dark brown hair limp and lifeless. Most notably, deep bruising around her neck stood out like a macabre necklace.

The woman stared at her. A common misconception was that the dead had a lifeless look to them, blank and unseeing as they drifted through their afterlife, but that was not always the case. Depended on the haunting. But all active ghosts were the same. Their eyes were sharp and piercing, unflinchingly direct, and able to see much more than the living ever could.

_I didn't want to die she whispered._

“I know,” Rey gave her a small sad smile. She took a couple of steps towards the spirit. “No one really does.”

The spirit looked away, out the window and Rey followed her gaze. A young man, a few years out of high-school from the look of him, sat under a large tree with a book open on his lap. He looked to be the same age as the woman in front of him.

 _I never wanted to cause them pain,_ she whispered, _I just wanted it to stop_.

As they watched, a group of people joined the student, gaining his attention. He looked up at them and grinned. The spirit smiled sadly.

_I'm glad he's ok_

“He feels close to you here,” Rey explained, “It's where you last lived after all.”

_I wish I could tell him I'm sorry. I love him, and I'm so proud. He took care of our parents after...he shouldn't have had to grow up so fast._

“Your brother knows,” Rey said, “He's going into psychology. He wants to help others.”

The spirits' smile didn't waver, _That's so like him._

As Rey watched, the dark spider veins began to recede from the girls' face, her skin started to regain some color. She was beginning to come to peace, finally.

“You will always be there for him Ashley,” she said.

 _Yes_ , Ashley replied, her visage now more soft and translucent. She was beginning to cross over. She seemed to hesitate and then spoke to Rey, her tone turning grave be careful as she met her eyes one more time. _He won't let her go without a fight._

“I'm sorry?” Rey asked.

“Miss Nima?” Professor Solo asked behind her distracting her enough to look back at him before facing Ashley again, who had already disappeared.

“Shit...” she whispered, glancing around.

“Taking in the view?” he asked as he joined her at the window.

“You can say that,” Rey replied, shoving her annoyance at the distraction aside. The student and his friends had already left the common area so Rey turned away from the window. “It's a beautiful campus.”

“You came here at the right time of year,” Professor Solo explained, “Fall is spectacular.” he gestured behind him with his hand and guided her down the hall to his office.

“Hmmm, I've always preferred Spring,” Rey teased, falling into step beside him. Catching his curious look Rey continued, “Life over Death.”

He chuckled, making her insides squirm, and he unlocked his office door, “That's fitting, for a medium.”

“I guess so,” Rey replied, not at all surprised. It was on her card after all.

“Who were you talking too?” Professor Solo asked, pouring himself and Rey a glass of water.

“Ashley Ryans,” she said, making Professor Solo pause. She watched his expression closely and saw him tense up. “You knew her?”

He looked down into his cup and seemed to be contemplating his words, “She was a student in my psychology class five years ago. Bright, and full of energy and passion. Her brother signed up for my class next semester.”

“I'm sorry,” Rey whispered but Professor Solo waved her off.

“I didn't know her that well,” he said, “but it was still a shock when she died.”

“As it would have been,” Rey said, “for anyone. She was very lovely and no one suspected a thing from what I could gather.”

“I still should have seen it,” he said, “especially after ... but that's a long time ago.”

“If it helps,” Rey started slowly, “she has passed on.” Professor Solo was quiet for a moment.

“It does actually,” he said at last, “not much, but enough.” He finally met her eyes and nodded.

“So you're the real deal,” he stated. Rey raised her brows at the change of subject,

“You doubted me?”

“I've met many people who claimed to be mediums and psychics. They're all charlatans, preying on people's pain,” he explained, “there's little I hate more than those who offer false hope.”

Rey grimaced, “Frauds like them give us a bad name and make it harder to get work when people either think you're fake or insane.”

They shared a smile in commiseration. Professor Solo picking up a book and flipping it open to a page he had bookmarked.

“It took some digging,” he explained and passed the book to her. Rey took off her glasses and picked up the book, missing Professor Solos' look of concern. It seemed to be a hand-written volume that was very old. On the page he had opened too was a drawing of the same symbol etched into the back of the locket but with a gigantic black slash deliberately drawn through it.

“I can't read Latin,” she said putting the book down, “but that looks important. Why the slash through the drawing?”

Professor Solo took the book back, “It's to prevent the power of the symbol from activating. It's effective on anything that contains its image. The slash was done by the writer of the journal to prevent his journal from becoming a conduit.”

“A conduit for what?” Rey asked as she watched the professor draw a thick line through the image of the locket and the symbol on it.

“Should have done that earlier,” he muttered, “I have no idea.” he told her, “It's definitely demonic in origin, though the author, Lor San Tekka, claims that there's no direct connection to anyone demon he knows of, it seems to allow some sort of connections to form between the living and the deceased. For what purpose is beyond me and Lor San Tekka was unsure as well.”

“It draws the dead to the wearer,” Rey murmured picking up the photo of the woman from the 1800s, “that's bad. If it pulls in only ordinary spirits, I imagine the wearer would begin to feel ill, experiencing tiredness and maybe some emotional transference. An ordinary person could become quite sick and possibly die if it continues for too long and without training. For someone like me, it might actually be useful and amplify our abilities. Though I can't begin to imagine a scenario where that would be worth it.”

“And if it draws more than the ordinary dead?” He asked, his voice soft and worried. Rey bit her lip.

“Then the wearer is in serious trouble.”  
=  
After Miss Nimas' statement, Ben felt a hole open up in his stomach. He knew that this whole situation was familiar, that the symbol seemed to spark something in his memory. It kept slipping through his grasp though. Where had he seen it before?

“It seems you're in luck Miss Nima,” Ben began, catching her attention. Really she had outstanding eyes, “Next week is a study week for students. I can only assume you are going out to Corellia to assist your client directly?”

“Yes...” She drew out.

“Perfect, then I 'll be able to accompany you,” Ben concluded.

“Excuse me?” Miss Nima looked shocked at his announcement. Ben began putting the pictures away in their file.

“I'm going with you Miss Nima,” Ben said again, “anything to do with demons falls into my area of expertise and I would very much like to interview miss,” he checked the back of the photo of the current victim, “Tico. It would help my research tremendously.” He glanced at her and noticed he seemed to have shocked her into silence. “I'll also be asking one of my master's students to join us as he has experience with investigating the paranormal.”

“Professor Solo, I really don't think,” Miss Nima began.

“Ben,” he interrupted, “We'll be working together from now on so I think we can call each other by our first names, don't you?”

She gave him a look that reminded Ben strongly of his mother, which was disconcerting, before starting again.

“Ben,” the sound of his name shouldn't make him shiver, “I appreciate your enthusiasm, but this can get dangerous and I would prefer not to have to keep an eye on you while trying to help Rose.”

“And I appreciate your concern, Rey,” he stressed her name, “but this is not my first hunt. I have been present for many hauntings and possessions in the course of my research. Demons are my specialty and this case has demonic fingerprints all over it. Have you dealt with a demon before?”

“No,” Rey answered glaring at him.

“I can assure you, you will want me there,” Ben leaned forward over his desk towards the woman, resisting the temptation to lay his had over her clenched fists.

“And your student?” Rey asked, “What about him?'

“Finn is an excellent assistant and has worked with me many times. He'll be alright,” Ben answered soothingly.

Rey gave him another hard look and was biting her lip once again. It really was very distracting. It shouldn't be that distracting.

“Fine,” she conceded, “But I don't like it.” Ben smirked with victory as Rey leaned back in her chair with a defeated expression.  
“You won't regret it.”

=  
Closing Professor Sol – Bens' door, Rey heard Old Man Kenobi once again whisper in her ear.

_These are your first steps_


	3. Chapter 3

Corellia was humid and hot with smog that blocked the sun. Immediately Rey broke out in a sweat when she stepped out of the airport while waving her face with the magazine she had read on the plane. It was not her usual fare but it had one of Ben Solos' articles in it and Rey figured it wouldn't hurt. All in all, it was a fascinating read, which was slightly infuriating. His high handed way of bulldozing his way into her case still rankled her and she was allowing her self to feel a little petty by arriving before him. Of course, she wasn't stupid, no way was she walking into a potential possession alone just because she felt spiteful.

Normally she had her friend and fellow sensitive Poe Dameron with her for back up on cases like these where she felt more was going on than what met the eye, but unfortunately, he couldn't make it due too a family emergency. He had sounded worried on the phone when she called him but was assured as soon as she dropped Bens' name. Apparently, he was familiar with his work, though he sounded a little cagey when Rey questioned him further.

Speak of the devil, Rey checked her phone and saw she had a missed call from Ben Solo. She hit call back and listened to the ring tone while walking to the taxi pickup, dragging her suitcase behind her. “Ben Solo,” he picked up.

“Hello Professor,” Rey greeted.

“Rey, I was hoping you would call me back, I wanted to confirm the flights for tomorrow,” he said. She heard a cat meowing in the background, “not now Artu.”

“Send me your flight info and I will pick you up at the airport,” Rey replied.

There was a beat of silence then, “You're already there.”

“No point in me waiting around Professor,” Rey said, “ I don't have a schedule to follow.”

“I was hoping to go over some notes on the flight,” he said.

“There's only so much we know,” Rey replied while waving down a taxi, “no point speculating until we get to the Tico household.”

“Please tell me you're not going to the house,” he asked.

“I don't have a death wish Professor,” Rey answered smiling at the taxi driver as he lifted her suitcase into the trunk. She slid into the back of the car, “besides it's 9 pm here. I'm heading straight to the hotel.”

“Which hotel?”

“Corellia Heights Inn,” Rey replied, “It's only for the night. Mrs. Tico has offered us rooms at her house. I warned her ahead of time of the change of plans and she will be expecting the three of us tomorrow.”

“Being on-site would be best,” Ben agreed, “hopefully we won't be there too long.”

“We have a week professor,” Rey said as the taxi driver pulled away from the curb, “but I agree, time is of the essence.”

=

Meeting Finn was an experience. The man was a bubbly ball of chaotic positivity mixed with a large dose of paradoxical paranoia. He bounded up to her at the airport and immediately took her hand, shaking it vigorously. Ben had followed at a more sedate pace with an amused expression and gave her a shrug as if to say, 'what can you do?' This is why, when stepping out in front of the cheerfully painted Tico house, Rey immediately noticed just how oppressive the atmosphere was surrounding the house.

Finn was silent and his face serious as he observed the home and Bens' mouth turned down. The negative energy in the air pressed heavily on her shoulders, trying to smother her with its weight. Taking a deep breath Rey led the group past the gate and up the walkway.

Dead flowers lined the foundation of the house and the grass was beginning to turn yellow.

“This is bad,” Ben murmured to her, “the sphere of influence is already reaching outside the house.” he turned back and spoke to Finn. “Make sure you start recording as soon as we're in the door Finn. We'll need notes on everything, I have a feeling this will be unlike our previous cases.”

“Gotcha Ben,” Finn replied and pulled out his phone. Rey eyed the two and turned to face the door. A deep feeling of dread was building in her stomach. Something was very wrong in this house. She reached for the door knocker and recoiled immediately and a shock of awareness shifted to her. She clutched her hand to her chest and took half a step back, staring at the door.

“What is it?” Ben asked laying a hand on her shoulder.

“Something doesn't want me here,” Rey said softly, “It already knows we're here.”

“Are you ok?” Rey glanced at the man behind her, “Better,” she replied, surprising herself. With his touch, Rey felt an easing of the sick feeling in her guts.

“Is it intelligent?” Finn asked behind her, his phone up, and recording her.

“It seems so,” Rey clarified, “At the very least it's aware. Whether it can consciously do anything or if it's a passive entity with a hold on Rose is another question.”

“You have your protection Finn?” Ben asked. Finn pulled a necklace out from under his shirt with a pendant on it displaying the symbol of the Force on it.

Rey raised a brow and looked to Ben. “My entire family are believers,” he explained before reaching around her and knocking on the door. “When I started this, I figured it wouldn't hurt. My Grandfather swore by it and it's saved my ass a few times.”

“I can't say I know much about The Force,” Rey said.

“I can teach you,” Ben said as the door opened to reveal the short form of a very stressed out looking Asian woman who looked to have aged a few decades in a short period.

“Mrs. Tico?” Rey began, “I'm Rey Nima. We spoke on phone.”

“Oh thank God!” Mrs. Tico wept, opening the door wider and stepping aside to let them in. The house was deathly quiet inside, Rey couldn't even hear the cars passing on the road outside. It was like being at a wake but without the mourners. As if the building itself was holding its breath. “I'm so thankful you're here,” Mrs. Tico said, “Rose hasn't left her room in days. I bring her food to eat but...” she trails off, fighting tears.

“We're here to help Mrs. Tico,” Rey said, giving the woman one of her signature smiles. She led the woman to a chair and sat on a couch across from her. “This is Professor Ben Solo and his student Finn Storm,” Rey introduced the others.

“Hello,” Ben said, sitting down next to Rey, his thigh brushing hers. “Can you tell me how long your daughter has been acting strangely?”

“It's been three weeks now. At first, it was little things. Rose complained of headaches. She couldn't sit in a sunlit room for very long. She started keeping the curtains drawn. Then she started sleeping more, she was always an early riser and complaining of horrible dreams that she couldn't wake from. Then came the whispers, telling her to do...monstrous things, they made her sick! Now she doesn't sleep at all. She won't speak. She just sits in her room staring at nothing.” she started sobbing, “I don't know what to do!”

“What made you think it was paranormal?” Ben asked, “These are all symptoms that point to medical issues.”

“We did, at first,” Mrs. Tico explained, “When she first started getting headaches and feeling sick. But the doctors couldn't find anything wrong. When Rose started seeing monsters I remembered the stories of my mother's homeland and that's when I called Miss Nima.”

“What kind of stories?”

“Stories of spirits waiting in shadows, they make you turn from the light and drag you into darkness. They are slaves to the greater Darkness and wait to find others to pull in and join them in serving their master.” Ben turned to look at Rey after Mrs, Ticos explanations. Rey sighed and shook her head slightly. Mrs. Ticos' story sounded plausible, but something was off. She needed more time to work it out.

“Where did Rose buy the necklace?” Ben asked. “She found it at an antique shop. They were handling the estate of some old woman who died the next city over.”

“Why do you believe it has something to do with your daughters...condition?

“When Rose brought it home, she showed it to me. I didn't like it though I couldn't have told you why. It was very beautiful and it fits Roses' taste, but I just had a bad feeling about it. Then I saw the drawing on the back and the feeling got worse. Rose didn't listen to me when I told her to get rid of it and started wearing it all the time. She won't take it off. Even now.”

“Wouldn't taking it off solve the problem?” Finn asked, “If we took it away, would she get better?”

“That would be the simplest solution,” Ben agreed, "But who knows how Rose would be affected by the separation. it could make her better. or it could make everything worse."

“I would have to break the connection between Rose and the necklace itself,” Rey said, “She's worn it so long, and has such a strong connection to it that just taking it off her won't do anything. The connection between her and whatever that symbol represents has already been created. The necklace just opens it up.”

“What do you need to do?” Ben asked her. Rey was silent for a moment. “I need to see Rose first,” Rey said, “I need to be sure it's only the necklace causing her illness.” Mrs. Tico led Rey up the stairs while the men stayed downstairs to discuss what they've learned so far. She knocked lightly on the door, calling her daughter's name softly before opening the door and letting Rey in.

Like her mother had described, the curtains drawn over the windows dimmed the room significantly. But to Rey, it seemed darker than it should be. The shadows in the corners deeper and colder than normal, especially on such a warm day. She stepped around the crumpled up papers strewn on the floor and crossed to the still figure sitting on the bed, facing the wall with her back to the door.

“Rose?” Rey called out, “My name is Rey. I hope you don't mind me bothering you. But I'd like to speak with you if that's all right?” Rose didn't respond, but Rey wasn't expecting her too. She just wanted to announce herself to not startle the woman. She touched Rose's shoulder and the same flash of awareness from earlier crossed her mind. She certainly had somethings attention.

She glanced around the room, seeing no other spirits or entities hovering around. Rey frowned. That's not right, according to Lor San Tekka, there should be many spirits here, drawn to the necklace. She turned back to Rose and was startled to see the girl now looking at her. Her head twisted at an unnatural angle, eyes white and unseeing. And maniacal grin stretched her face grotesquely.

**Hello Dear**

“Oh shit,” Rey whispered pulling her hand away, but not fast enough as Roses hand shot out and grabbed her wrist, squeezing down until Rey felt the bones begin to shift.

**Well aren't you interesting** Rose said in a voice clearly not her own. It was masculine and raspy as if she had a hard time breathing, and very, very old. Rose, or whatever wore her form, turned her body to fully face her and leaned forward, sniffing the air, scenting her. Fighting the instinct to recoil in disgust, Rey spotted the necklace, still hanging around Rose's neck. Panting, forcing herself to ignore the rising panic, Rey darted her eyes between the necklace and Roses blank eyes.

**Like it do you? Would you like to wear it?**

“Not my style,” Rey said, “I know what that necklace does.”

Rose pouted. **That's too bad. I thought it would be easy**.

“Sorry to disappoint,” Rey said and grabbed for the necklace. Rose shrieked and yanked Reys' arm, hard, pulling her across the bed and threw her into the opposing wall.

“REY!” she heard Ben yell from downstairs, pounding on the steps.

**Oh well, I don't mind playing the hard way**.

Rey looked up from her position on the floor. Rose had stood from the bed and behind her, a dark, man-shaped mass loomed over them both, stretched into extreme proportions. The shadow jerked and twitched and shifted in front of Rose, its mummified skin inky black, talons digging into the carpet. Then its face was impossibly crowding hers, eyes blacker than night, teeth pointed obsidian and a large jagged wound splitting its head, twisting it's features even more.

**I think I like you**

“Rey!” Bens' voice cut through and the thing flinched a bit and disappeared, leaving behind a collapsed Rose on the ground, and Ben replaced the monster next to her. He called her name again bringing Rey back to the present. She gripped his arm.

“Breath Rey,” Ben was saying, “calm down.” she took a deep breath and her pounding heart slowed only slightly in its attempt to burst free from her chest. She looked around and Finn and Mrs. Tico kneeling by Rose.

“Rose,” Rey gasped out.

“Unconscious,” Ben replied. He petted her hair before helping Rey to her feet, keeping her hand on his arm and the other wrapped around her waist to hold her steady.

“Rey, what happened?”

“We were wrong,” Rey said, “Lor San Tekka was wrong. The symbol doesn't draw the dead to the living.”

“What?”

“It must be the other way around. Draws the living closer to death.” Rey rubbed her head. “Ok, I admit it.”

“Admit what?” Ben asked her.

“I'm glad you're here because that was a demon and I have no idea what to do about it.”


End file.
